


dancing.

by ADaughterOfColdharbour



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Short & Sweet, this is..................Soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:07:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28317960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADaughterOfColdharbour/pseuds/ADaughterOfColdharbour
Summary: From a prompt on my tumblr:Viktor and V dancing
Relationships: Female V/Viktor Vector
Comments: 8
Kudos: 83





	dancing.

**Author's Note:**

> short n sweet  
> find me on tumblr @ viktorsvector  
> thank you for reading x

It's a balmy autumn evening, the setting sun bathing Night City in its warm and gentle glow. It's right around that magical time of day, where the city feels almost lazy around them; the nightlife hasn't started up just yet, people milling about after a long and busy day. Slowly, lines will form around night markets and food stalls and clubs, the city coming alive in an unrestrained way. But not quite yet. 

Viktor enjoys the subtle calm before the storm, this liminal space between the bustling day and energetic night. Not as hectic, not as loud. It's preem time to just sit and breathe, and that's exactly what he's doing.

He's sitting on the roof above Misty's shop, feet propped up on the low wall with his ankles crossed, fingers laced together on the back of his head. The radio (he's long stopped wondering who brought it up here) is playing one of V's favourite stations, the one that plays golden oldies or some shit. Lots of Samurai and other bands from before even his day. V herself is next to him in another low plastic chair, cigarette dangling from her fingers. 

It's been a long day in the clinic, spending most of it elbow-deep in blood and oil, and this is the first time he's been able to just sit down for more than five minutes.

Vik looks over as V lifts her hand to her mouth to drag from her smoke, eyes closed; she's sitting with her head tilted back, balancing a knife flat on her forehead. Vik sighs heavily.

She peeks at him from the corner of her eye, shooting him a grin when she spots the unimpressed look on his face. Vik says nothing, instead grabbing the blade and tossing it on the bottle-covered table, ignoring her sounds of protest. He returns to leaning back in his chair, eyes falling shut as he exhales a deep sigh.

He hears a low groan, then the sound of shoes scraping on the concrete. Feeling a presence loom over him, Vik cracks his eyes open, greeting the sight of V with her hands on her hips, backlit by the setting sun and neon signs. Her smoke's gone, snuffed out by the toe of her shoe, probably. He smirks up at her, spreading his arms as he shrugs.

"Ruining my light here, sweetheart," he says, teasing edge to his voice. V rolls her eyes and leans down, placing both hands on the armrests of his chair. He sits up, meeting her halfway as she catches his mouth in a kiss. He goes to put his hands on her waist, but she moves away with a breathless "oh!"

Vik groans quietly at the loss, watching her as she turns towards the radio. A new song had just started, and V turns back to him with a smile.

"Dance with me," she says, holding out her hand. It isn’t a question; he wouldn't deny her this, even if it was. Instead he cocks a brow at her before pushing himself out of his chair, reaching the take her offered hand. Moment he's standing, Vik pulls her in close, and V laughs, making him smile fondly down at her. 

They don't complicate it, not doing much more than swaying in place. His hand envelops hers over his heart, his other holding her waist gently. V lays her head on his chest, her free hand on his bicep. She exhales a deep and heavy sigh, relaxing against him. Vik feels a bit silly, dancing with his girl like this, but wouldn't stop for anything. He tilts his head down to bury his nose in her crown, inhaling the sweet scent of her hair. They turn lazily, Vik trying not to tread on her toes; if he does, she doesn't say a word about it, instead she tightens her fingers against his chest, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw.

V hums the melody of the song, eyes closed and smile soft. Her heart feels full beneath her breast, chest fit to bursting. This, right here, she wouldn't change for all the eddies in the world: more relaxed than she can remember feeling in months, the familiar sounds of her home and a good song enveloping her like a blanket, the man she's crazy for holding her close, his touch warm and gentle and comforting. He smells and looks and feels like coming home, and she -

She thinks she might love him.

V realizes this with a shuddering breath, eyes opening slowly, her humming coming to an abrupt stop. Vik notices, uses his hand to tilt her head up. He's frowning, concerned, when he catches her eye.

"Alright there, sweetheart?" 

V just blinks. Blinks again. She shakes her head suddenly, chuckling breathlessly.

"Yeah - yeah, I'm good. Just got lost in thought," she explains with a shrug.

Vik looks unconvinced, but let's it go. They continue dancing together slowly, and V grins against his beating heart.


End file.
